Love me forever
by firefly4u
Summary: Seven years after hogwarts, Cho meets Harry for the first time. He does not recognise her nor does he remember that he is a wizard. Do they fall in love again or does fate interwine again? Rated M for later chapters. pls read and review!Chapter4 is up
1. Chapter 1

_Love me Forever_

_Chapter-1_

A/N: Hi guys! This story has been in my mind for months. I hope it is good. Pls read and review!

Cho Chang stood with her arms crossed staring at the open, empty suitcase on her bed. Her flat mate, Marietta sat on the edge of the bed with an amused expression on her pretty features.

"What are you doing?" Marietta asked, staring at her.

"Thinking that maybe this isn't the best idea actually," Cho answered. "Two months is really a long time, isn't it? We're really behind you know and this probably isn't the best time for me to be taking an extended holiday like this and I can just imagine what a mess that horrible Tina Thornton will leave the place in. Maybe I'll owl them and tell them I've changed my mind."

She closed her suitcase and walked over to her desk to write the letter when Marietta jumped off the bed and grabbed her arm.

"You'll do no such thing, Cho!" Marietta exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm. "Do you know how many people would give their right arm to go on a two-month holiday?"

"I know," Cho said, relaxing her posture. She sank down onto her desk chair.

"So, you are going right? You had better start packing. I know you would agree in the end."

Cho threw a jumper at her best friend. Marietta caught it.

"Hey!" Marietta said giggling. "The point of packing is to get the clothes into the suitcase not throw them at your best mate, Miss Bossy-boots."

"Right," Cho said, getting to her feet and walking determinedly over to the closet and pulling back the doors. There were a few simple dresses and trousers and shirts and jumpers. Sensible clothing was the rule of the day. None of these outfits looked like a sensible wardrobe for a tropical, exotic island.

"What should I bring?" she asked, staring blankly at her clothes.

Marietta stood beside her and grinned mischievously at her.

Before Cho could stop her, Marietta started flipping through Cho's clothes. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "Your dress sense used to be so good in school, what is up with you now?"

Although she certainly couldn't see Cho's face since her back was to her, Marietta knew that Cho was probably shaking her head.

"Cho, you can't very well go down to the islands wearing wooly jumpers and corduroys," she said, finally turning to face her friend. "For someone so smart, you have zero fashion sense. Which is why you are so lucky to have me because I happen to have just had a brilliant idea!"

"What?" Cho asked.

"You can borrow some of my summer clothes," Marietta said, an excited expression coming over her face. "Between your stuff and mine, we're going to have you looking fantastic."

"I don't know," Cho said, but Marietta had already disappeared out of the room. "Marietta—"she called out, but Marietta didn't answer. All Cho could hear was the sound of her friend dropping boxes onto the floor. Cho laughed as she sank back down on her desk chair. There was nothing that pleased Marietta more than a fashion or beauty project and Cho shuddered to think what sort of outfits Marietta would suggest. Although they were best friends, their styles couldn't have been more different. Whereas Marietta always stayed abreast of the latest trends and styles, Cho usually opted for whatever was most comfortable.

Cho jumped as she heard a loud crashing sound coming from her flat mate's bedroom.

"Marie? Are you okay?" Cho called out.

"I'm alright," Marietta answered back, her voice a bit muffled. "I just dropped a box. It's okay!"

Cho shook her head and started packing up some of the books and toiletries. She was definitely a reluctant participant on this particular holiday. Her boss at the St.Mungos was a charming young man in his early 30's, and he'd suggested that she take a few weeks off to get her bearings back.

Coming out of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, Cho had been offered a job at the St.Mungos as a healer. So for the past seven years, she'd spent most of her days helping out the injured people. She had deserted herself from most of her school friends.

Marietta was the only one whom she was close to. Marietta, as an honor of their friendship, left everything behind and came to live with her friend. Marietta was a great companion who was always there when in need.

She had helped Cho recover from the initial trauma of losing Harry again. But Cho had not changed a bit. She had not dated anyone for the past six years, no one after Harry.

Marietta had tried all the ways to wake up her friend from the past, but she was still living with the memories of a 17 yr old Harry.

Marietta knew this vacation was all that her friend needed. Cho needed some time alone to think. To think about her future. Life was very hectic after becoming a healer. She had to go to work at any odd time. Cho had to realize that she had to live her life and not to move with the world.

Marietta sighed and brought all her clothes. Cho was reading some magazines.

"Hey, am just going for a month, are you planning to chuck me out?" Cho asked her Marietta.

"C'mon Cho, you need this much at least."

They packed in silence. Cho kept throwing all the clothes away, saying they were too skimpy or over exposing. After an hour, Cho's trunk was packed and both the ladies made their way to the living room. Cho was to use a portkey to Hawaii. She still had half an hour before the portkey activates.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Marie, why don't you also come with me?"

"Yeah even am going to miss you, but you need a break from everything, including me."

With 2 minutes left to go, Cho got up and gave her best friend a hug. She wont be seeing her for 2 months. Merlin.

"Enjoy your trip. Try to get a boyfriend, I have heard the guys in Hawaii are cute."

Cho rolled her eyes at her friend. She touched the portkey, a rubber ball, and waited watching her friend.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…._

Here I come Hawaii, Cho thought. She felt the familiar pull and she was gone.

A/N: So how was it? Suggestions r always welcome and pls leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

A/N: I did not get any reviews, just one. But still I'm posting this chapter because, I'm writing this story for myself. This is one story which I would always like. I don't understand why no one is liking this story.

The sun was just setting in the Pawai Bay as a green-eyed man sat down outside the Café. Absently, he began reading the newspaper that someone left on the table. He took a long sip of his beer and sat back into the comfortable chair. The early evening air was quite warm, but the ocean breeze kept it quite comfortable. This is going to be a nice night, the man thought to himself. This would probably be a night that would remind him why he'd come here in the first place over six years ago. It was nights like this that would remind him of why he'd decided to stay.

This place certainly wasn't heaven, but it was the closest thing to it that could be found on earth.

The people on these islands knew him as a smart and talented bachelor. For the past six years, here in the Islands, he'd managed to carve out a normal life for himself. He did not know who or what his life was before he came to this island. He tried to search his origin and where he came from but in vain. But the people of this island were more than welcoming. They took care of him as their own. He started to live all over again.

Despite not having two showgirls draped on each arm, he was quite happy here on the islands. Most of the locals were expatriates from all over the world who had come to the islands for varying reasons, but they mostly involved starting over, hiding out, or finding themselves. Most traveled here ostensibly for a short holiday, but found they liked the island culture and lifestyle and built their new lives here and set down roots. It wasn't hard to see why. The crystal blue waters and warm climate were quite intoxicating.

While he thought he was just another face in the crowd, he kept attracting a bit of attention from both the local girls and the tourists who frequented the island.

He'd had quite a few casual relationships, but certainly nothing serious. He wasn't looking to be tied down to anyone. He didn't want anyone to put demands on his time. And this was what he wanted, or at least had been up until recently. A nagging voice in his head kept reminding him how nice it would be to have one woman to wake up to in the mornings and one woman to sleep with at night. That same voice kept reminding how he wanted his own family. He didn't know where those thoughts came from, but they kept coming. He'd remind himself that he was only twenty-four years old, after all. If he settled down at all, that would come much later.

Cho arrived on Pawai Bay at about 8 a.m. the next morning. She threw away the portkey in the nearby bin. Marietta had booked for a hotel room through one of her muggle friends. She dragged her trunk and saw the hotel come into view. She made her way to counter to check-in.

"Good Morning. Welcome to the Hotel Paradise. Can I help you?", the lady behind the counter asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yes, my friend had booked a room for two months. It would be for the name, Cho Chang", Cho said.

"Ah, yes, Miss Chang, I will ask the boy to show your room. You can use the telephone to contact the kitchen. Our tourism agent would be pleased to plan an itinerary for you. Enjoy your stay here."

"Yes, thank you."

Cho made her way to the room. She was still not getting used to the fact that she is refraining herself from the wizarding world and friends for whole two months. She entered her room and gaped.

For a hotel room, it was actually quite posh, Cho thought as she looked around. The floors were hard wood and the best feature to Cho was the exposed beam ceiling. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she caught sight of the beach through the windows. It was amazing. She couldn't wait to walk along the beach and feel the sand on her toes and the ocean breeze in her hair.

The room was tastefully decorated in muted greens and beiges. A beige colored couch sat in the middle of the room with large comfortable looking pillows. Cho could see herself curled up on that couch reading. Cho nearly swooned at the queen-sized bed.. It overlooked the crystal blue Atlantic Ocean. There was also an amazing stereo system and a bunch of old jazz and rhythm and blues compact discs. Not to mention the shelves that were lined with books that she'd never even heard of, which was quite a feat in itself. Though she was not actually a muggle, she had taken up Muggle studies in Hogwarts. So she knew the basics like transaction of money.

Hermione, while still not happy about being away from work, thought that she'd stepped right into heaven with this house. She wondered if when the two month sabbatical was up, she'd be ready to leave.

Cho stifled a yawn as she set her suitcase on the bed. Truth be told, she'd not slept much the night before. She'd stayed up late with Maria talking and packing. When she finally went to bed, she'd been too excited to sleep. She always got keyed up like that before going on a trip.

Deciding it might be best to take a kip before unpacking, Cho moved her suitcase from the bed and onto the floor. She curled up on the comfortable bed and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

A couple of hours later, she awoke feeling quite refreshed. She was still a bit groggy from the portkey and thought a shower might wake her up properly. She grabbed the only towel in the cabinet and headed toward the bathroom.

Cho soaked in the tub of warm water to relive herself. The moment she had stepped into this island, she had this gut feeling of something good going to happen. But what? What could happen in this muggle island where no one could recognize her?

She sighed and slowly got up from the tub. It was probably time for breakfast. She got out of the bathroom, wondering what she would do first on this first day of her holiday.

After having her breakfast, she decided to take rest for 2 days, after which she could start exploring. The hotel's tourist agent had planned a itinerary for her, it covered almost all the places in 2 months.

Later that day, Cho had already unpacked her belongings and had decided to read some novel, but she could hear the sounds of the waves crashing to the shore and the sounds of the seagulls outside. To say it was a beautiful day would have been a gross understatement. She decided to take a walk down the beach and chill.

She was walking along the shore, the water splashing her feet. Nearby, a young lady was watching her daughter play in the waves.

"Michelle, don't go far honey, there are big tides coming," the lady called out.

"C'mon mommy, its fun," the small girl called Michelle replied.

She saw Cho approaching and gave her a smile. Cho smiled back taking her eyes off from the cute girl.

"Hi, you have an adorable daughter," Cho said.

"Yeah, thank you," the lady replied.

"I'm Cho Chang," Cho said shaking her hand with the woman.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Thomas. Where are you from?"

"I'm from England. I would be here for 2 months. I just arrived this morning."

"I'm from Germany. I have been very busy with work that I'm vacationing after a really long time. It is so nice here in Hawaii."

"Yeah," Cho mumbled.

"What do you do?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm I'm a doctor, so it is really hard to get free time. What about you?"

"I used to work for the German Government. But I quit the job recently, since I didn't get much time to spend with Michelle."

Cho nodded. Both of them watched in silence as the waves came and licked their feet.

"Michelle, c'mon baby, it is getting dark. We should go back to the hotel," Rachel called out.

"Which hotel are you staying in," Cho asked her.

"I'm staying in Paradise Hotel"

"Ok, even I'm staying there. Want to join me for dinner? I'm alone," Cho blurted out.

Rachel hesitated a bit, but agreed soon enough.

They made their way to the hotel and went to change before the dinner. Rachel and Michelle were already sitting in the restaurant, and tapping their feet to the music.

They ate and chatted away the night. Cho was feeling happy. She couldn't believe she had made friends with a complete stranger in a day, when she hardly talked to anyone in the wizarding world. This island definitely had some charm.

She couldn't help but admit how much she liked being here. This was really a small piece of heaven right here on earth. She could easily get used to this.

A/N: I know this chapter was boring, but I can promise that the real story starts from the next chapter. I cant wait to post it, and yeah I have to write it also.lol

Please please review. Good, bad or it sucks, just leave a review ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

A/N: I'm not getting many reviews, I know that. But still I wont give up with this story. Sorry if it was short. I ll update soon.

Cho decided to go to a nearby island which was famous for its green sea and coral reef. She'd read up on the islands before coming here and she was dying to see what they had to offer firsthand.

She and Rachel had booked three tickets in ship that would be taking them to the island. Cho was waiting for Rachel and Michelle in the hotel lobby. The ship was scheduled to take off from the port in 15 minutes and still there was no sign of them.

"Sorry, I'm late. The alarm didn't work so I got up late," Rachel said.

"It's ok. I was about to come to your room. All set for the trip," Cho said smiling at her new friend.

They walked quickly to the port and saw many other tourists waiting there, boarding different ships for local islands. They climbed in the ship docked at no.7, as said in their tickets. Cho was very much excited.

The ship started off at the right time with around 30 passengers on board. Michelle dozed off in her mothers lap. Rachel was talking about her previous job, and Cho had to just nod everything. Rachel wasn't supposed to know that she is a witch. She pretended to be interested and changed the topic quickly.

After an hour, they came to their destination. Cho gasped seeing the beautiful stretch of green water in the backdrop of sand and trees. She clicked a few pictures from the muggle camera she had purchased.

Cho, Rachel and Michelle got up to get down from the ship. Rachel looked a bit sick.

"Are you alright? You are completely green," Cho asked her concerned.

"It's ok. I don't like these ship rides much. Let me just get things out." She walked over to the wash room.

Cho saw that they were the last people and decided to wait for her down. She was absent-mindedly staring at the sea and didn't see the steps before her. Before she knew, she fell face down on the hard wooden floor.

"Hey, are you alright," a man's voice said.

Cho looked up, dizzy, straight into the eyes of the man holding her. She was petrified and shocked about what she was seeing. The same green eyes, she had been dreaming for ages were staring back at her in confusion.

"CHO," she faintly registered as a lady's voice called out her name.

"Can't you be careful, are you alright? Did you get hurt," Rachel said. "Thanks a lot. I'll take care of her." She added to the man.

"No problem," he replied and made to get up but Cho was not moving. She was still dumbstruck. She opened her mouth many times but no words came out.

"Harry...,"Cho said and passed out.

Rachel and _the green-eyed man_ were sitting next to unconscious Cho. Both of them were waiting for her to wake up.

After half an hour or so, Cho opened her one eye and stared at Rachel. Then she turned to the man, who was smiling at her.

"Who are you," she said at last, thought she knew the answer she was unable to believe her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Mathew. I'm the coordinator of this trip and many other trips to local islands."

"Mathew….Mathew," she repeated.

Mathew looked surprised at her. He was seeing her for the first time but still it seemed like she was with him all his life.

"Cho, you are just tired. C'mon lets get down. Some fresh air would be better," Rachel said, pulling Cho to her feet.

Cho was still staring at _Mathew._ She remembered the eyes, the emerald eyes. There was no, mistaking of the raven black hair.

"Aren't you Harry," she asked him hopefully.

"No, I'm Mathew, Mathew Evans. Do I remind you of someone," he asked Cho.

"Maybe…" Cho mumbled and averted her eyes from him. She knew it was _her Harry. _But why didn't he talk to her. Why did he pretend as Mathew? Tears formed in her eyes and she wanted to get away from him.

She got down from the ship and walked as fast as possible, away from the ship. Rachel ran behind her friend, utterly confused.

"What is wrong Cho? Do you know that guy, Mathew," Rachel asked.

Cho sat down in the nearby tree trunk, and started crying.

"Oh God, Cho, don't cry its alright. Just tell me what happened," Rachel asked her sitting next to Cho.

"He looks exactly like someone….I ….I know.

A/N:Thanks to all my reviewers. Please review even if it was bad worst or good. Suggestions are always welcome. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry for the delay, but I had many distractions and lost track of the story. Be happy to blame it on me. I hope u njoy this chapter.

Chapter-4

Cho and Rachel made their way to the hotel to take some rest before going out for dinner. Mathew will be meeting them at the lobby at 7:30. Cho was really looking forward to it. Rachel left Cho, carrying Michelle in her arms.

Cho lied down in the bed thinking whether she should talk to Mathew about his past life. He had said he had been here for seven years, but she should not go fast with him. He clearly does not remember who he is, or what potential he has. She must not scare him off by telling him straight away he is a wizard. She has to get his confidence first.

She took a bath and picked up a blue shaded summer dress. She put on light make-up with her wand and stuffed it in her bag. She left her long black hair open, framing her face.

Cho made her way to Rachel's room. Rachel was talking to a lady in pin-striped uniform. She waved to Cho and gave some instructions to the woman and left.

"I hope Michelle would be fine. I'm worried of leaving her alone in a new place like this. But she is the best baby-sitter in town, according to herself," Rachel said smirking.

"Don't worry, she would be fine. Lets enjoy the day," Cho said smiling.

Mathew was waiting down dressed in a black tee and jeans. He smiled at them and offered both his hands to the ladies.

"Ready ladies, for a wild night," Mathew said as they walked to the club.

"I guess, if you could manage," Rachel said grinning.

The club was in full swing. People were dancing wildly in the dance-floor, some were talking to their friends. The three made their way to the bar table.

"Ladies, this is Andy, and Kevin, my crime partners," Mathew said pointing at two handsome guys. "Guys, this is Cho and Rachel," he added.

"Pleasure meeting you," Kevin said, shaking hands with both of them.

"Care for a dance, the music is getting wasted," Andy asked smiling at Rachel.

"Sure," Rachel said, a bit surprised, but getting up.

They ordered their drinks and saw Rachel and Andy dancing together. Soon a girl, Kevin's girlfriend as Mathew said, pulled Kevin to the dance floor.

"Don't you think we should also go, I mean, am sorry, wanna dance," Mathew asked, embarrassed by his abruptness.

"Ok," Cho said adjusting her dress and getting up.

"I had a really great time today, thank you Matt," Cho said, standing outside her room. It was past midnight and Cho was really tired from dancing, though she enjoyed it a lot. Rachel had left the place earlier to check on Michelle.

"My pleasure, young lady," Matt said, bowing slightly and winking. She looked at his eyes and got lost in that emerald gaze.

"Goodnight Matt," Cho said. Before she could resist herself, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and closed the door behind her.

The next few days Cho spent most of her time with Matt in the beach swimming, scuba-diving, surfing, and of course, chatting. Matt had even convinced her to go for snorkeling. She was cringing at the site of so many fishes coming around her, but she felt a fearless warmth being with Matthew.

She had become good friends with Matt, but there was always a guilty feeling. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to tell Matthew about his true identity.

**After some days… **

"Cho, how about a walk on the beach?" Matthew asked Cho, as they were coming back from Hawaiian-style party. It was late in the night, and the atmosphere was slightly windy.

"A walk on the beach?" Cho asked.

"If you're up for it," Matthew said, hoping that she was.

"I'd love that, actually," she said, sitting down on the bench. "Let me take these sandals off first."

"Good idea," Matthew said, sitting beside her and taking off his shoes as well.

"It's really amazing out here," Cho finally said when they made it to the water's edge. "I can see why you'd never want to leave."

"It's my home now," he answered with a shrug. "I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"I'd like to feel that way," Cho said quietly.

"Pretty deep conversation, isn't it?" Matthew asked her, after he told her more about the fun of living in this island.

"Yes," she said with a laugh. "I know it sounds strange, but I feel like I can tell you anything. I mean, I feel like I've known you forever. Funny, isn't it?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't think it's funny at all. I-I feel the same way about you."

The breeze was starting to pick up and Cho was fighting a losing battle to keep her straight, black hair from her face. She reached up to pull a strand behind her ear, but Matthew beat her to the punch. His hand lingered on her cheek and for the longest time, he looked into her eyes. Cho shivered, but it wasn't because she was cold.

"Cho," Matthew whispered, before leaning in and kissed her tenderly.

Cho didn't know what she was doing. One moment, she and Matt were walking along the beach, having a deep conversation and the next moment, they were kissing. She couldn't remember if she was the one to make the first move or if he did? She didn't really know and at the moment, she didn't care. The only thing she really knew was that she didn't want him to stop. This felt much too good to stop.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Cho felt breathless and dizzy. He was staring into her eyes with such intensity that Cho wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"You're shivering," he said softly.

"I'm cold," she whispered. "I always get cold when I'm nervous. Well, that's one of the things I do when I'm nervous. I also babble, but you know that already. I can't…."

Matthew laughed. "You don't have to apologize. I think it's cute when you babble."

Cho blushed. "No one has called me _cute _since I was a baby."

"Okay, I think it's adorable when you babble," Matthew said cheekily.

"That's a new one for me as well," she said with a laugh.

"You are adorable and cute and beautiful," he said, touching her cheek. "And if no one's ever told you that before, they're blind."

Cho's cheeks reddened even more at this. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and his hand returned to linger on her cheek once again.

"You don't have to be nervous with me, Cho," he said softly. "If I did something to make you feel uncomfortable…"

Cho shook her head vehemently. "You didn't. It was a nice kiss, actually. Quite nice, really... I-I liked it."

Matthew smiled. "So did I."

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time with much more intensity. Her arms looped around his neck and she gasped into his mouth as he pulled her even closer. It wasn't close enough, though. Cho was feeling so reckless right now and she'd never felt that way before in her life. Well she had once, that was when she was in her 5th year. But come again, it was the same person she had kissed. She was losing control and she could care less. This felt so right, so good.

They pulled apart after sometime. They saw the waves coming closer and closer.

"I think we should go back home, Matt. I'm really knackered."

Matthew nodded. "If that's what you want…"

Cho kept remembering the first kiss she ever shared with Harry in her 5th year in her mind over and over as she and Matthew slowly made their way back to her room. The night air was cool and Cho was shivering. Was it her imagination or had they been on this beach for hours? It had only been minutes, she knew, but the uncomfortable, awkward silence made it seem like an eternity.

"Here," Matthew said, breaking her away from her thoughts. He was handing her a jacket.

"Thanks," she said, putting it on. "It's a bit chilly…"

They had reached her room and kissed again, but recovered soon.

"Good night, Matt," Cho said.

"Good night," Matthew said warmly, as she closed her door.

Cho fell on her bed, quickly changing into her night dress. The last few days in the island had been the best. She has been going out with Matt almost daily now. She could almost see the sparks between them, and there was no denial to the fact that he was attracted to her as much as she was. They had kissed tonight for the first time and she already cant wait to kiss him.

It felt great and life was never better for Cho. It was like falling in love again…..with the same guy. Now she had a half mind to tell him about her true identity and his scattered past. She knew she was being selfish, but she was scared. She was scared of loosing him again. She had already lost him twice, once because of her stupidity in school and second time, after the fight with You-Know-Who. She cant bear the pain of loosing the only person she has ever loved.

What if he forgets about her once he is back in the magical world? What if he doesn't remember the life in Hawaii? She knew she was being stupid, but now she was ready to sacrifice anything to be with him, to love him and to be loved by him. She was ready to live like a muggle with him. She didn't care if it was Harry Potter or Matthew Evans; she just loved that green-eyed man with the messy black hair.

A/N: I shall update soon. Please review.


End file.
